I will never forget
by alisseadreams
Summary: When your loved one abandone you to go somewhere you cannot follow him, what can you say? WARNING: Character death. It's my first story, I hope you like it.


When your loved one abandone you to go somewhere you cannot follow him, what can you say? WARNING: Character death. It's my first story, I hope you like it, please review.

**I WILL NEVER FORGET**

**Title:** I will never forget.

**Fandom:** CSI

**Characters: **Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **When your loved one abandone you to go somewhere you cannot follow him, what can you say? WARNING: Character death.

**Spoilers:** lots of mentions of various moments of the show.

**Warnings: **CHARACTER DEATH. A few bad words and mention of a sexual relationship between two men.

**Disclaimer****s: **I don't own anything!! All the things that you recognize belong to the show and its owner. I made this story for fun and not for money. The only thing I own is my dreams and my crazy imagination.

**Author's notes:** Hi!! I'm Allisseadreams (alli for short) and this is my first story. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it. I'm a spanish girl who hasn't write anything in english in two years, so if you see some grammar, vocabulary or spell mistakes, or if a part of the story is not clear, please tell me and I'll try to correct it. Please review because I need to know that my job is for nothing.

I WILL NEVER FORGET

I will never forget the first time I saw you. It was your first day in the lab. You were nervous but you held your ground in front of Grissom and Brass, and you made them realise that you were the right person for the job.

I will never forget how you took my breath away tha day. You were a light in the darkness. You became the light in my life.

I will never forget our first conversation and your first smile. You talked about California, girls, surfing and your Papa Olaf. That was the day you stole my heart.

I will never forget how I looked forward to go to your lab every night. You were a King in your domain.

I will never forget your crazy stories about latex, Haway, girls and her DNA and your night adventures.

I will never forget your crazy shows, how you danced with that dancer's hat, how you played the drummers with the lab tools, how loud you played that hideous noise you called music.

And I will never the look on Grissom and catherine's faces. They thought you were mental, but they knew you were one of the few things that made this job bearable. For that reason, they and everybody else were thankful and loved you like a little brother.

But I will never forget that I was the only one who fell in love with you. The only one whose dreams were full of you. The only one whose world went round you.

I will never forget how coward and ashamed I was of my feelings. And I will never forget how I wasted three years only watching you and not being with you. For that, I will never forgive myself.

I will never forget the first time my world collapsed because a lab explosion nearly stole you from me. You neraly died that day and with you a piece of my soul.

I will never forget the long hours next to your hospital bed. I was waiting for you to wake up, to survive this and to tell you finally how I felt. God gave me a second chance and I wasn't going to waste it.

I will never forget the look of surprise on your face when you woke up and you saw me next to you holding your hand.

I will never forget the look of happyness on your face when I told you: "I love you" for the first time in that horrible hospital room.

I will never forget how happy and wonderful my world turned into when you answered: "I love you too. I have loved you since the first day".

I will never forget how hard and special at the same time was our first months together. We were everything we nedd to be happy.

I will never forget when we bought a house and move in together, nor each of oru anniversaries, special days and our future plans. We never had any doubts.

I will never forget the first time we made love, how your kisses felt, how my cock felt when it was deep in your precious ass and your look of pure happyness when you reached it and you cried words of love in Norwain. And I will never forget how everything I felt was a huge feelinf of love that nothing could destroy.

I will never forget how proud of you I was when you decide to be a CSI, when you never let anyone told you otherwise, when you never abandoned and when you passed your profidency finally.

I will never forget how scared I was when I woke up in the damn coffin. I was scared for my life, but I was terrified out of my mind of the possibility of leaving you alone.

I will never forget that you never left my side after the incident and how safe I felt when you looke after me.

I will never forget our beautiful, perfect and secretive weeding. I loved the idea of you being mine forever.

And I will never that terrible night when tha stupid cop forgot to check the bedroom closet and we found ourselves in front of a gun.

And I will nerver forget how selfish and hateful you were tha night, because you know that you couldn't life without me, and you have made me life witout you.

And I will never forget how loud was that gunshot and how heavy your body was when you fell into my arms. Your chest had taken that bullet for me.

And I will never forget how calm you were because you knew you were dying and you didn't want to waste what little time we had left. Meanwhile, everything around us and everytinh inside of me were frenetic.

And I will never forget how your last words were: "I love you Nicky, be happy and don't blame yourself".

And I will never forget how I held you when you began to choke on your own blood, the same blood that was leaving a thin mark in your chin. And I will never forget how cold you became, how blue your lips turned into and how glazed you eyes turned into when the end became.

And I will never forget how I hugged you so tight that i felt our hearts stopped, while my tears fell and mixed with your blood.

And I will never forget how nobody could take away your body from me, until Grissom arrived and talked me into. I didn't want you to wake up alone and afraid of the dark. But you weren't going to wake up again.

And I will never forget the looks of surprise and pity on everybody faces when they realised what they have been missing for years. But no one looked disgusted or derogatory. It was our dreams coming to reality, but you weren't there you see it.

And I will never forget how fast passed the next days, the funeral, and the visits of both our families, until tha day I realised I was alone arrived. That day, I realised that I was dead, because you had taken with you my soul, my heart and my life. I have been since that day an empty body.

And now, here I am my sweet Greggo. One year letter and the pain hasn't decreased one bit and it will never do it, because...

I love you.

I miss you.

And I will never forget you, but I know that you are waiting for me and one day we will be together again.

··············································

A middle aged man stood up from the ground in where he has been sitting all day. He is an atractive man but if you look closer you can see his graying hair and his empty and sad eyes.

When he goes home, you can see that he left behind a bouquet of red roses in front of a tomb stone. In that tomb stone, you can read...

**Gregroy Hojem Sanders**

"**Greggo"**

**Beloved husband, son and friend**

**King of his domain.**


End file.
